To improve patient safety, the general public, policymakers, researchers, and health care providers often cite the aviation industry as an example to follow. The multidisciplinary research team assembled for this application has a track record of developing, translating, and applying aviation safety methods in health care. The six individual projects of this proposed Center are unified by the theme of translating best safety practices from aviation to health care. The projects address all four content areas specified by the RFA and are designed to meet four specific goals: 1) to translate and apply aviation safety culture and error measurement methodology to health care; 2) to translate and apply aviation error management and reduction techniques to health care; 3) to disseminate information about error measurement and reduction to a broad variety of local and national audiences; and 4) to enhance patient safety research by integrating existing fellowship and graduate training programs in the University of Texas System with the activities of the Center. This application will establish the University of Texas Center of Excellence for Patient Safety Research and Practice.